


Share

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Bottom Dean, Face-Fucking, Facials, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His palms are starting to slip on the bar with sweat, wobbling on his knees perched on the edge, toes curled into rumpled robin’s egg blue sheets. Dean nearly cries when Cas pulls off his cock but Lisa’s getting a finger inside him with her tongue and he’s curious what Cas is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

Glassy blue eyes blink up at Dean and that plush mouth is wrapped around his cock, wet and warm. All Dean wants to do is bury his hands in messy hair but Lisa told him to hold onto the high bar running between the tops of the posts of their bed. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, holding himself up, thighs spread, sharp nails prickle down his ass and Lisa kneads into him as she kisses the curve of his butt.

Dean can’t really do anything but beg. He’s given up caring how needy he sounds, Lisa always loves it, goads and teases him until he’s whimpering and babbling nonsense at her. Blue eyes – Cas something or another – he seems amused by it too when Dean starts begging Lisa to fuck his ass with her tongue.

Warm broad hands, spread over his thighs as Cas pulls back and flicks his tongue over Dean’s cock. God this guy has a mouth made for oral, where did Lisa even find him?

Gripping tighter on the bar above him, Dean lifts himself a little and rocks between the two of the them, teeth sinking into his inner thigh as Lisa trails the pads of her fingers over his hole.

“Please Lis, come on, shit, please just, aaaah fuck-“

Cas cups his balls and squeezes, like silent reprobation, at the same time that Lisa slaps his hip.

“Why don’t you let us take our time and stop complaining?”

“I’m sorry, fuck, just, please, I’m sorry-“

Lisa smacks his ass harder and grips him to tip his hips back, Dean can feel her soft hair falling over his skin, the warmth of her breath ghosting over him, and he goes absolutely still when she’s almost right where he wants. It’s hard when he wants to chase the heat of Cas’ mouth too. Torn between the two is the best kind of torture.

Slowly, Lisa licks a broad swipe between his legs and laves across the sensitive muscle of his hole and Dean judders.

“Fuck yesyesyesss-“

His palms are starting to slip on the bar with sweat, wobbling on his knees perched on the edge, toes curled into rumpled robin’s egg blue sheets. Dean nearly cries when Cas pulls off his cock but Lisa’s getting a finger inside him with her tongue and he’s curious what Cas is up to. Cas kisses at the crease of his hip and nips the softness of his belly. Rising from the floor, hands sliding up and lips leaving a trail of stinging bites, Cas stands in front of him and holds his face.

“So beautiful, you were made for this weren’t you?”

“Yeah, Cas, yeah – r’you gonna, want you to fuck my face…”

Squirming as Lisa presses in deeper, spreads him open on her fingers and sucks at him with dirty wet sounds, Dean tries to get his mouth on Cas. Anywhere. Plush lips, curve of his shoulder, collarbone. His skin is warm and soft, even if the asshole leans back almost out of reach and Dean is teetering. Cas eventually spans his hands across Dean’s ribs and dips down to bite his nipples. Groaning, Dean is left hanging and begging, cock heavy between his legs, ass keenly aching for more with just two fingers and a tongue in it.

After biting him sore and getting his cock to drip on the floor, Cas comes back up to kiss him. Strangely tender, slow lick of his tongue punctuated by purposeful harsh bites to his lips. Dean groans into Cas’ mouth and tries to get him to pick up the pace, messy and hungry, but it only makes Cas pull away and stand again. Resigned, Dean rests his forehead against Cas’ chest, aching hard and pushing back against Lisa.

They’ve been teasing him for fucking ever. Lisa kept her foot on his crotch under the table through the entire dinner they had to get to know each other. Both of them took ages to get his clothes off, covered him in kisses and touched every inch of his skin, pushed him down on the bed and made him be good while they undressed each other. Lisa had stood at the foot of the bed with one foot propped on it just so Dean could see between her legs where Cas ate her out eagerly. He hadn’t even been allowed to touch his own cock. And now, Cas is just petting over his shoulders while Lisa makes him wet and loose on her mouth.

Dean’s past begging, he’s whining and whimpering. Somehow the frustration only winds him up tighter.

When Lisa pulls back, he follows, backs up on the bed, her slender hands on his waist guiding him. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees her slicking the purple dildo in her strap on harness. It’s Dean’s favorite. Curved up and wide, head molded almost bulbous. Cas gently pries Dean’s hands from the bar between the high posts and nudges him down. Hands on the edge of the bed. Lisa spreading his thighs and rubbing the head of her silicone cock along the crease of his ass. Cas in front of him standing, just the right height, cock held at Dean’s lips. He’s salivating.

“You’re so good for us, Dean, I love seeing you like this,” Lisa sounds so sweet, hands anchoring on his hips, nudging forward into his body. Dean arches his back and rolls to lean into it, shoulder blades jutting up, head sagging down.

Calloused palms cradle his jaw, thumb at the corner of his lips. Dean opens obediently. A moan shudders from him when Lisa bottoms out, muscles contracting, squeezing around the girth of the toy. Cas is warm in his mouth, cock rutting shallowly along his tongue, pre-come near tasteless as Dean closes his lips and sucks.

“Look at me.”

His voice is deep and rough, sharp with a stern undercurrent. Dean’s eyes go wide, craning his head up to do what Cas says. Fingers twist through his hair and pull.

“Good boy.”

He doesn’t get any warning when they both start to fuck him mercilessly, arms already shaky, pliant in their hands. Cas holds him up and fucks past his gag reflex, stomach heaving, stretches his throat and grinds against his face and Dean adjusts. Feels like a fucking snake unhinging it’s jaw but the pressure makes him feel so full, so good. Lisa digs her nails into his skin and works her hips in tight snaps that push deep, press against the places inside that light him up. Dean’s starting to tremble.

Skin flush hot, sweat dripping down the curve of his spine, Dean drools around the cock in his mouth and grips the sheets under his hands as he rocks back and forth between them. But he keeps his eyes open, Cas staring down at him, body curved over Dean moving fluid and matching Lisa’s pace. Low simmering arousal kept tamped down boils over fast and Dean’s whole body goes rigid with the force of his climax pulsing through him. Lisa fucks him rougher and scrapes her nails over his skin, drawing his orgasm out with prolonged stimulation that leaves him feeling scraped out hollow in the best way. Still buried in him, she curls along his back and grips his hair to pull him away from Cas.

“I want you to come on his face.”

Tingling and muzzy brained, Dean’s mouth is slack as Lisa’s voice makes him shiver and there’s spit from his mouth clinging to Cas’ cock, shiny wet as he fists it and his belly tenses, coming messy over Dean’s face. It’s bitter on his tongue, dripping over his chin, and Dean makes sure to keep his gaze on Cas. Lisa slides out of him, soothing a hand around Dean’s waist, kisses the shell of his ear.

Kneeling in front of him, Cas pulls him close and licks a spot of come off his cheek. Dean’s breathless and giggly from a mind blowing orgasm. He basks in the lingering attention of their hands and mouths. Someone lays him back in bed and someone else is there to wipe his face with a wet cloth. Dean stretches under the sheets and molds against whoever is closer as they move around him. Lisa makes him drink water. Cas checks his phone.

“Are you staying?” She asks.

Cas looks up, blinks owlishly, “Am I welcome to?”

Lisa rolls her eyes and tucks into bed on one side of Dean, Cas sitting on the edge of the bed on his other side with jeans in hand looking caught.

“Of course you are,” Lisa reaches over Dean’s stomach.

Twisting onto his side to be Lisa’s little spoon, Dean reaches out for Cas. “C’mon man, don’t leave me with one cold side.”

Setting his things back down, Cas tentatively slides under the covers and Dean is happy to pull him closer, nudge under his arm and rest on his chest. His hands are gentle now, light as they find their place on Dean’s shoulders and how they fit around Lisa.

Dean mumbles against his chest, “Where’d Lisa even find you?”

“Uh…” Cas sighs, “A hook up app.”

Lisa laughs against Dean’s back, one of her hands spread over his belly and stroking in circles. “His profile pic was a cloud, but you know how hard it is to find bi guys.”

Cas doesn’t even sound miffed when he said, “Thank you for that glowing review.”

Dean pats his chest. “Hey if you’re invited to stay for breakfast, you did something right.”

“Breakfast?”

“Mmm,” Lisa was sounding like she was drifting off, “You definitely have to try Dean’s chocolate chip pancakes.”

Tilting up to nip at Cas’ neck, Dean rubs against his hip, “And we can always help work off the calories if you’re thinking about that.”


End file.
